Something New
by Writing4reviewsandlove
Summary: First story. Annabeth's goes to Goode High. No overdramatics or slutty teenagers. Just demigods on a differnt kind quest without them knowing!- HIGH SCHOOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth** marched up the stairs of Percy's school…Goode high. She walked up and patted the boy nearest to her on his shoulder forcing him to turn around along with a pretty brunette; both were smiling at her; which he looked at pointedly indicating Annabeth liked he had won a prize.

"Hey" She said

"Hi" He grinned back

"I'm new and I was-"

"That would explain why I haven't seen you around before" he smiled winking at her

The girl next to him laughed then noticed Annabeth looked uncomfortable and turned to the boy "Stop flirting. I'm Jenny and that's Matt. " She said pointing to herself and the boy as she introduced them.

Annabeth smiled at her gratefully "I was wondering if you've seen my boyfriend…he goes to school here."

Matt frowned "Oh! Who? Maybe I know him"

"Yeah…..that's what I wanted to ask you"

For some reason Matt turned scarlet while Jenny burst out laughing.

Jenny regained control after a while "Well…who is he?" she asked like nothing unusual had happened

"Percy Jackson."

Their smiles disappeared as soon as l said that while I just looked at them confused.

**Matt **should've known better.

"Listen here…I don't know what it is with all you girls pretending to be Percy's girl but-" Jenny said angrily

"How many exactly?" She interrupted looking absolutely furious even more furious than Jenny who we all knew liked Percy (which was explainable since she'd been Percy's first friend at Goode.)...well everyone but Percy, who claimed to have a girlfriend that lives in San Francisco, who was blonde and a beautiful goddess…kind of like...the girl standing in front of him.

But Matt knew she wasn't plainly because they never were…I mean Percy didn't have a girlfriend even though he claimed to have given his football jersey to her the day before during the break, which looked exactly liked the one the girl was wearing….but before he could say anything, he saw Sam and Rose, Danny and Scarlett coming towards them.

"Hi! Guys" Danny said "Who is this?" he asked indicating…what did she say her name was again?

Again before he could say anything , Jenny replied "Some brat pretending to be Percy's girlfriend"

The moment she said that they all looked at the girl with disgust but if she noticed she didn't back down instead she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Jenny

"Pretending?"

"Yeah...it's really sad that girls throw themselves at him like that" The girl's eyes widened at Danny's words.

"He doesn't notice though, doesn't even know why he's Mr. popular which makes no sense since he's captain of football and swimming and all" Matt said quickly not even sure why but he had a feeling that he didn't want to anger the blond….why?

"She already knows that, that's why she's claiming to be his girlfriend" Rose snapped but he ignored her.

"What did you say you're name was again?" he asked

"What does it matter?" Scarlett snapped while the others looked at him shocked. Okay, he knew he hit on a lot of girls but did they really think he'd hit on her? Not that there was anything wrong with her; quite the opposite, she was beautiful after all…Okay, he was going off point. She _was_ Percy's girlfriend…Right?

While he has having his mental dilemma, Rose had turned to the girl with a glare "Drop the act" she said icily but the girl just looked at her and scoffed

"Act?" That was the girl's simple reply

"Back off guys" Matt said

"Back off? Why are you defending her?" Jenny snapped

"Because I think….she might be telling the truth" He rushed out, if they had looked shocked before they now looked bewildered.

"You want me to believe that you believe that this _blond_ who just showed up here at Goode High this morning claiming to be Percy's girlfriend when she doesn't even know him and heard about him from Lexi by the looks of it is Percy's girlfriend" Jenny said angrily.

When she put it that way…but then he glanced at Annabeth again and saw well Percy's Jersey which she was wearing over her shorts.

"Guys" he started, talking mostly to Danny and Sam "Look at her shirt"

They looked at him like he was crazy "Why would w-?"

"Just do it " Matt muttured

Reluctantly they did as he asked and he was about to laugh as their eyes widened and looked from the jersey to the blond and back again but he saw the girls looking at him weirdly.

"Not to mention the fact that she isn't supposed to be real" Matt added for the guys benefit

"You don't think?" Sam muttered then shook his head "She's finer than he blabbed on about"

"Yeah and I was pretty sure that wasn't possible" Danny chimed in causing them to laugh until they saw the girls including the blond staring at them.

"She's hot" he defended "Well isnt she?" Jenny scoffed and stared at him like she'd never seen him before and decided to ignore his comment

"What are you guys talking about?" Jenny asked bitterly but before he could explain they all saw Percy walking towards them except the blond who had her back to him.

"Hey guys! Who you talking to?" He asked cheerfully

"Your girlfriend" Danny teased ignoring the glare Jenny sent him

"Just some girl" Rose said ignoring both of them.

The blond took this as a signal to turn around.

Jenny chose this moment to speak "Some pathetic girl claiming you're her-" She was got off by Percy's shout causing the students who hadn't already been staring at Mr. Popular to look his way, he looked so excited…for the first time Matt had seen when Percy was in school.

All he said was one word.

Just a word.

But that was all it took for Matt to know he had been right.

For the girl to smile at Percy.

For Dan and Sam to grin for an unknown reason.

For Rose and Scarlett to smile but it was obvious they were shocked.

For more than half of Goode high population to stare at him and the girl (It was better than the blond!)

But the worst reaction was from Jenny, who staggered backwards liked she'd been slap and stared at Percy in shock and…well it wasn't exactly joy.

She looked so hurt and like she didn't believe she'd heard him correctly, but he knew she had; there wasn't a single person within a mile of Goode High that hadn't heard Percy.

"ANNABETH!"


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to give you a run through of Annabeth head ahead of the Chapter as I am strictly 3rd person narrative except for special request for outtakes. Hope you enjoy. A special character is mentioned below! As for the timing I'm not really sure but it's definitely after the titan's war not sure if it's before or after Gaea though!

Forgot the disclaimer: **Am I the one you are begging to publish Moa or leaving cliff hangers that people around the world was crying for?**

**Nope! That's Rick; He owns Percy Jackson. **

**I'm way nicer: D**

**Xoxo Chelsea**

**Hope you enjoy! **If you don't know what to do next! Check out my penname it will give you a clue. And yes I am going to keep saying that to get a review

And if you want a new chapter suggest you do too

**I'd like to tell** you that seeing Percy made my whole day so much better or that I'm best friends with all of Percy's friends.

Truth is it's kind of awkward. It's bound to be after they all literally called me out and called me a liar. Call me paranoid? I'm a demigod.

If you didn't know by now; the Jenny girl isn't exactly my favourite. Possibly because I'm not exactly giving her a chance….but hey! She called me "the _blonde_". What's wrong with being blonde? My mum's blonde. I'm blonde and I can beat you at anything. Trust me.

So, no I'm not hugging Jenny or burying the hatchet but I'm Annabeth Chase. It's how I am. You want my trust? Earn it.

You know two things about me know.

My name is Annabeth Chase.

I am a Demigod.

I'll add another; I don't exactly _warm_ up to people but even seaweed brain seems to have forgotten that because I frankly remember him saying

"Just give it time. You'll see their great."

_Previously:_

_All he said was one word. _

_Just a word. _

_But that was all it took for Matt to know he had been right. _

_For the girl to smile at Percy._

_For Dan and Sam to grin for an unknown reason._

_For Rose and Scarlett to smile but it was obvious they were shocked. _

_For more than half of Goode high population to stare at him and the girl (It was better than the blond!) _

_But the worst reaction was from Jenny, who staggered backwards liked she'd been slap and stared at Percy in shock and….well it wasn't exactly joy. _

_She looked so hurt; like she didn't believe she'd heard him correctly, but he knew she had; there wasn't a single person within a mile of Goode High that hadn't heard Percy._

"_ANNABETH!"_

**Jenny **could not believe this was actually happening. She felt like she was in some sick romantic movie and she was the boring lead who spent the whole movie crying; which is exactly what she felt like doing. But she didn't; she wasn't going to reduce herself to that.

Instead she watched them. She ignored the way her heart ached when they grinned at each other. She ignored the way it broke when he took her hand. They didn't kiss which Jenny was grateful for; she didn't think she could handle that. They just looked at each other in that way that made teenage girls scream and believe in love. They were special she wouldn't dispute that; it was so obvious anyone could see it.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, put on her smile she'd spent hours perfecting in drama class and ignored the pity look coming from her friends.

But she soon realized the pity look was way better that the little triumphant grin on _the blonde's "Annabeth" _face. She didn't hate her of course. She wasn't that type of person. So she switched back to the role she was sure she should get an award for; the pathetic best friend in love with her best friend! But hold on there's a twist! He's got the typical California girl (ignoring the gray eyes) holding his hand.

Even as all this went through her face she smiled. Why? Because she still could. She was at Goode high. Her school. Sure, Rachel ditched them; not that she cared as much she should after all they were both crushing on Percy. But she still wished she was here; she'd understand.

All she could hope for was that _Annabeth _was a stereotypical California blonde** (No offense to anyone I'm** **just going with the flow)** that are shown on movies with no brain cells and was a total **#$2( $ (Insert word of choice) **behind everyone's back. Unfortunately, deep down she knew that wasn't the case, Percy wasn't friends with people like that yet alone friends with someone like that.

Not to mention the girl's eyes they looked…..calculating and intelligent, brave even. She didn't like that she didn't want to compliment the girl. It was bad enough to admit she was pretty with her tan and curves and that she looked like she should be shooting a TV commercial. Now that she looked at the girl's outfit—she was proud to say that she was richer; all the girl was wearing were denim shorts and a plain football jers—_No way she was wearing Percy's football jersey! How hadn't she noticed this before?_

She snuck a glance at Matt and the others finally understood what he had meant by "_Look at her shirt"_

Wow! Was she slow?

At least she could say she'd known him longer especially know that RED was gone.

"5 years? You've known him for five years." Scarlett exclaimed.

They were all standing by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Jenny felt like playing the whole he's never mentioned you before card. And he hadn't until he came back from the holidays last year. But she didn't she owed it to Annabeth to be nice to her after their whole _meeting _earlier.

"Since he was 12 so yeah" Annabeth said shrugging.

"And you started dating when?" Matt asked looking up from whatever he was doing with the football in his hand. She might be a cheerleader but she wasn't exactly pitch-perfect with the game. Doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy a new game though?

"Since my sixteenth birthday" Percy answered his arm around her shoulder.

"Almost a year then." Rose pointed out "You're almost seventeen."

Annabeth just nodded and continued to play with Percy's fingers.

"Where did you guys meet?" Scarlett asked

They exchanged a look before Annabeth answered "summer camp"

"The same one you go to every time" Sam said, he glanced at Annabeth "Now I know why you refused to go on vacation with Rachel"

"Rachel?" She asked looking at Percy who simply nodded.

"Oh! That's right she went to school here" Annabeth muttered

"You know Rachel?" Jenny inquired speaking for the first time since their group left their original spot.

"Uh huh, we met this summer"

"Oh! So you're friends?" Jenny asked curiously

"Yeah, we're great" Annabeth replied narrowing her eyes as if to ask why wouldn't we be?

Percy snorted into Annabeth hair "Not at first" when he saw everyone looking at him he continued "Annabeth didn't like her"

"I did" Annabeth answered quickly, her cheeks a little pink "That doesn't matter were friends now"

Jenny was pretty sure why they didn't get along. But from the way Annabeth put it they were good now. Rachel had moved on. Jenny hadn't and though she hadn't known Annabeth long she knew she was going to soon have an enemy to add to her list if she didn't get over Percy.

And from the looks of it Annabeth wasn't a good enemy for anyone. Especially her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny**

So, she hadn't known Percy longer than Annabeth. Great.

Ever since Annabeth mentioned Rachel, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had gone to the top secret camp that Percy wouldn't tell them about, met Annabeth Chase, lost her crush and left to some snobby boarding school.

Jenny glanced at her friends as they continued to talk. Okay, yes she mostly watched them. The way Percy smiled when Annabeth laughed or when they glanced at each other when they thought no one was looking. She wondered how they're relationship had even survived the distance.

Percy was happy. With her not _her._ Her friends seemed to have gotten over their shock and were actually getting along with the girl.

She wasn't a secret witch.

She wasn't clingy

She wasn't even remotely angry with them after the whole fiasco.

Yay! (Not the sarcasm)

No she was the exact opposite.

Annabeth _was_ beautiful.

Annabeth claimed to be smart.

Annabeth called him seaweed brain.

Annabeth could kiss him.

Annabeth could hold his hand.

Annabeth could play with his hair.

Annabeth could make him smile by smiling.

Annabeth had everything she'd ever want.

And all she could do was watch.

Sure, Jenny could do the right thing and forget about her silly little crush. After all Percy was happy. But he could be happier _with her_. She was certain. Besides Rachel had already done the noble thing. She didn't have to do it as well. She'd never exactly followed her _friend's_ footsteps.

The more she thought about it the better the idea seemed. Why did she Jenny Rivers have to play the role of a sappy best friend in love.

She wasn't going to ruin their relationship of course. There were people like Lexi who would gladly do it. No, she would simply expose it.

The Chase girl seemed to perfect. Nobody was perfect. She was going to find out something about Annabeth that no one knew .Something big enough for Percy to leave the Chase girl in the dust.

After all, the ones that seemed perfect were the ones that were harboring a huge secret. Look at her for example; she wasn't exactly planning to help her best friend's girlfriend relax.

In fact, Annabeth was going to leave to San Francisco. Forever.

**Percy **was elated. His girlfriend was here. In his school.

"So, why are you here?" he asked Annabeth

"Jeez, I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"I am…I...um...didn't" Percy stuttered

Annabeth just laughed "I know" Then she grinned "I go to school here"

Before Percy could reply Jenny spoke up "Uh...No you don't"

"I do know" She muttered

"Why?" He squeezed her hand "Couldn't stay away from me anymore"

"You wish, Seaweed brain. The days I don't see you are sanctuary"

"Wait…what?" Everyone laughed, so I just pouted

"So why are you here" Scarlett wondered

Annabeth's expression darkened "My dad says I need quality bonding time with my mum." She muttered bitterly.

I was confused; I thought Annabeth liked her mum. I opened my mouth to ask her why when she kicked me and gave me a glare.

That's when I understood she couldn't say she moved here because she was architect and she couldn't say she loved her mum because obviously she wasn't going to be living with her.

Yes, I figured that out by myself. Annabeth should give me more credit.

The bell chose that moment to ring. I turned and grinned at Annabeth. "Ready for your first day at Goode?"


	4. Chapter 4

Goode high school was terrific. It had the whole school spirit thing going for it. It was beautiful but I also knew it had a great education system going for it! It had to; no matter how much I love being with Percy, I am still a daughter of Athena.

I walked in hand in hand with Percy with my new 'friends' in tow. I was still a bit uncomfortable being around them. I didn't trust people easily but that's a good thing considering the fact that I am a demigod.

Percy of course is the exact opposite. A benefitting factor to his fatal flaw I'm sure. I tried to smile at the students in the hall but it was hard since they were all staring and whispering about me.

I'm the new girl.

I KNOW!

I'm going out with _the _Percy Jackson.

I KNOW!

I'm from San Francisco

I KNOW!

I tried my best not to glare at all of them. I guess I should be happy their not calling me ugly or something not that I would have cared. I would have taken out my dagger and added someone else to the list.

As I thought that I involuntarily flinched.

Luke! It doesn't get any easier with time, it's still hard to believe their gone; all of them.

Athena, my mom once told Percy that to save a friend is to end the world; I find myself thinking about it every day, even if there had been a way to save Luke, could we?

If we had would we have lost? It seems likely. For Kronos to die Luke had to stab himself in his mortal point. If he hadn't….

So as much as I wish all of them were here alive, I know that I should accept the fact that they died. Not only that but that they died a heroic death which is really rare.

I was once told that a hero isn't defined by what he did before he died, or even how he died but by the impact the person had after they died. The impact their _bravery_ had. That's a true hero. It doesn't matter if you died killing a titan, just how everyone takes it.

That's what makes Silena a hero. Her, Luke, Michael Yew, Charles…..everyone.

I could cry but in a way I feel like we demigods have it better and yet worse than mortals.

Better because Nico tells us news about the dead; it's like their on vacation for a minute when we listen to what they've been up to. Just for that minute. Mortals don't get to experience that. Not for a minute.

But worse, all the same; it's like were all destined to die, like its only a matter of time until you meet the monster destined to kill you, if you're lucky or unlucky enough. Either way you see it.

Sometimes I try to imagine it, if I had died. But then in some ways I can't which is ridiculous since I have to die eventually. So, I try not to think about it…any of it…the deaths…..the war…the great prophecy. No its better to forget and thank the gods that I'm 16 sixteen and still alive.

This is what I've been doing for a while now. It isn't easy as a child of Athena my brain goes into every possibly thing relating to a situation. It's amazing how many times the war comes up.

I shook my head; now isn't the time to be distracted. Its you're first day of school, look at it through the eyes and mind of a mortal. A mortal teenager. This should be terrifying.

Wouldn't that be great? If high school was the toughest thing I had faced and not a war?

If girls with too much makeup were scary and not monsters?

If all I had to worry about is if the boy I like liked me back and not about seeing tomorrow?

I felt someone squeeze my hand and looked up to see Percy smiling at me.

"Percy? You coming to class?" I heard Jenny ask

"Uh….no. I'm showing the new kid around" he said swinging his arm around me "I get to miss a few classes."

Jenny rolled her eyes "How many?"

"None" I answered quickly "I've been here enough times to know my way around a few places"

"Really? We never saw you" Dan said

I blushed "That's because the last time I was here…"

"…..I almost got expelled" Percy finished

"You say that like it's my fault" I muttered thinking of the time when his school cheerleader's attacked him.

"Besides" I said removing his arm from my shoulders "I never knew you loved me this much to use me as an excuse to ditch class" I continued sarcastically.

Everyone was looking at us now especially Jenny as if waiting for a fight to start; I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Percy however just put his arm back around me and grinned " you're looking at this the wrong way; I love you so much I'm going to ditch class for you."

"Isn't that what she said?" Scarlett asked

Percy just shrugged "You guys better hurry or you'll be late"

They nodded and left but not before Matt said "It was nice to meet you."

I just grinned in return, unsure if the feeling was mutual to all of them if not Matt. I waved and proceeded to follow Percy as we went to the receptionist to get my schedule and locker details.

"I hope we have the same classes" Percy said brightly as we walked through the hall

"So I have to see you more than I already do? No thanks" I said

Percy frowned and I laughed at his expression when he suddenly kissed me. Slowly, as if trying to tell me how much he missed me and I returned it. We hadn't seen each other in ages.

Suddenly I heard someone coughing on something from our left; I turned and saw Paul, Percy's step father leaning on his class door smiling at us with his class eagerly looking through the transparent door.

"Well, what a surprise. What are you doing here, Annabeth?"

"I go to school here, sir" I rushed out quickly

Paul glanced between the two of us and looked like he wanted to say something to Percy but then he shrugged "Nice to see you Annabeth." His hand was on the door knob when he turned around and added "No PDA allowed in school. And if you must not in front of my class especially when I'm trying to teach"

When he went inside, I turned to see Percy grinning at me "C'mon Wise girl lets go"

"Well…we have English, Physical Education and lunch together" Percy said after we compared schedules.

"Don't forget Math and Physics and a few others" I said.

He grinned "C'mon lets go to class; we the same homeroom"

I nodded and followed him taking a deep breath; I had a lot of questions to ask: like how he was a quarterback? Or how he had met Jenny? And the rest of them? If he was on the swim team? Ask him about the popular thing? I mean, I thought he was still being taunted and stuff.

There's a lot about Percy's mortal life I didn't know about but I was going to find out. If Seaweed brain, of all people managed to stay in this school for 2years, I can definitely do it too. I might even stick around after I'm done with Olympus. I looked up at Percy and then stopped, he looked at me confused.

I grinned "We're not in front of Paul's class"

"I know we're not in of front-" I caught him of by pressing my lips to his. When we finally separated he grinned "Oh!"

Yes, I definitely could stick around for a while. Especially if it meant I don't have to wait for the holidays to kiss my seaweed brain.

No, I could do it any time I wanted. Why wouldn't I be happy?


End file.
